Resistir
by Seddiette08
Summary: Apostar con Freddie Benson no es lo más inteligente que ha hecho Sam Puckett, ahora tendra que pegar su frente con la de Freddie y resistir por cinco torturosos minutos no tener que lanzarse a sus labios.


**Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que este es la primera adaptación; one-shot; historia; etc, que hago, solo espero que sea de su agrado, también quiero agradecer a Sophamely Whitlock por haberme dejado adaptar una de sus historias :D, y esta es una historia AU.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen el gran genio Dan Schneider, esta historia tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Sophamely Whitlock, yo solo hice una adaptación de su historia "Resistir" con algunos de los personajes de iCarly.**

* * *

**Resistir:**

Ok Sam, esto no es divertido. ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando aceptaste esta tonta, estúpida e infantil apuesta?

_Tú eres la estúpida por aceptar_. Me recrimino esa vocecilla que algunos llaman conciencia. _A buena hora llegas. _Genial ahora estaba discutiendo con mi conciencia.

Pero la verdad la culpa de todo este lio la tenía Fredward Benson, el causante de que mis hormonas estén alborotadas, y no solo las mías, sino que también las de todo el maldito instituto incluso hombres que aún no salían del closet, _yo tenía mis contactos_...la verdad no, la chismosa de Missy Robinson me lo contó, y a veces es imposible no prestar atención.

Pero el asunto es otro, estaba aquí en la biblioteca de la escuela, en el último pasillo de libreros, escondida como cobarde, rezando porque a Freddie no se le ocurriera buscarme en la biblioteca, y tratando de leer "Baldor", ese maldito libro de algebra que tanto odiaba, pero que oportuno era estar en un librero donde solo hay libros de matemática. Deje el libro en su lugar y me senté en el piso, mis manos estaban sudando, y es que me había arriesgado a saltarme la última clase que desafortunadamente compartía con Freddie.

_Que no venga a buscarme, que no venga a buscarme..._

Esperaba que no recordara esa apuesta tonta, pero mi esperanza decayó cuando me insinuó en la cafetería que perdería en menos de un minuto. ¿Y qué hice?, me sonroje terrible y vergonzosamente, como dando un "si" en respuesta.

Ahora solo esperaba la ayuda de algún ser divino y celestial que me hiciera invisible o que hiciera que la tierra me tragara.

_Pero todo esto es tú culpa Samantha, da gracias a Dios que ayer te salvo la campana. _Y aquí estaba de nuevo esa maldita voz. Pero era cierto.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer..._Sam__..._¿qué?_...__Fue ayer..._oh, cierto.

Fui a la casa de Carly, teníamos que hacer un proyecto juntas, todo por manchar de amarillo chillón la blusa rosa de Nora Dershlit en clase de arte, pero a criterio de Carly y mío, su blusa era horrenda. En fin, mis nudillos no habían golpeado la puerta siquiera o tocado el timbre y ya tenía enfrente al dios Freddie.

_-Puckett, que sorpresa- contesto con esa sonrisa de lado que lo caracterizaba._

_Abrí mucho los ojos por lo que había dicho, supuse que ya sabía que llegaría así que no debería de ser una sorpresa_

_-Benson... ¿me dejaras pasar?, vine a ver a Carly._

_-No está, pero pasa_

_Se hizo a un lado y pase a la bonita mansión._

_-¿Iban a hacer un trabajo?-pregunto señalando mi bolsa ecológica que tenía lienzos, pinceles, pintura...lo indispensable para hacer un trabajo del arte abstracto._

_-Sí, trabajo extra-explique extrañada_. _Asintió -Que bien- ¡¿qué bien?¿Desde cuándo esta bien el trabajo extra de la escuela? Me apoye en un pie poniéndole una cara de confusión y cruzando los brazos._

_- ¿Quieres hacer algo? no hay nadie en casa- levanto las cejas sugestivamente. Me reí_ _irónicamente_

_- No se si no te has dado cuenta, pero no soy Missy Robinson y mucho menos Nora Dershlit - y lo decía por algo. Missy y Nora eran las zorras más zorras de todo el instituto._

_-Eso ya lo se. Eres Samantha Pucket, la chica más ruda, carnívora y sobretodo simple de todo el instituto- ¿enserio era muy obvia? yo que pensaba que mis actos pasaban como si nada ante los ojos del popular Fredward._

_Fruncí el ceño me había olvidado de mi ingeniosa respuesta cuando lo vi a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones tan profundos, con esa chispa de diversión._

_- Simplemente eso te hace más interesante, y yo sé que te traigo loca- solté una fuerte carcajada intentando no sonar nerviosa pero fracase estrepitosamente._

_- En tus sueños Benson._

_- No, también en la vida real- rio - te pongo nerviosa Puckett, acéptalo, acepta que yo te gusto. Fue ahí cuando se acercó peligrosamente a mí y sentí miedo por esa mirada sádica que se cargaba._

_- A-aléjate- susurre bajito y lo empuje tocando su trabajado pecho, pero era muy fuerte y no lo moví ni un milímetro._

_Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento olor a menta por mi cara haciendo cosquillas, me quede embobada viendo sus labios delgados y apetitosos. Y luego sentí un toque algo eléctrico. Nuestras narices se habían tocado. Y cometí el gran error de mirar sus ojos marrones. Ahora algo perdidos, parecía como si él estuviera lejos en algún lugar._

_- Apuesto a que no puedes estar en esta posición sin besarme- hablo bajo y ronco y eso provoco una sensación en mi espalda con la que me estremecí._

_- ¿Quieres apostar Benson?, no soy tan débil como crees- solté sin pensar._

y ahora me pregunto ¡¿Que hice?

_- Ok, el que pierda será esclavo del otro por tres semanas..._

Algo duro me cayó en la cabeza

- ¡Auch!- lleve una mano a mi cabeza y me sobe rápidamente. Era un libro, un libro ancho y gordo, parecía la biblia y había caído de la parte más alta del librero.

Vi el reloj en mi muñeca, faltaba media hora para que las clases acabaran, ciertamente podía irme ahora, pero tenía el temor de encontrar a Benson vagando por los pasillos, buscándome.

- Aquí estas- pude sentir como el calor abandonaba mis mejillas y empezaba a ponerme pálida, como cuando Carly fue a mi casa y vio a mi mamá usando su bikini rosa...- No puedo creer que te escondieras, ¿enserio te doy miedo?- dijo, por un momento creí que me lo preguntaba en serio por la cara de culpa que puso, pero después de eso rio fuertemente, creo que debería ser actor o algo así.

- Lo s-siento Freddie pero no apuesto con idiotas- trate de sonar firme mientras lo veía apoyado al principio del pasillo y del largo librero.

-Vamos Puckett, lo echo, echo esta, además yo no soy ningún idiota- contesto acercándose a mí con su caminar elegante y despreocupado.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en frente de mi - Solo son cinco minutos - dijo restándole importancia y yo asentí, no debía ser cobarde, debía resistir y salir victoriosa y con un esclavo de la biblioteca, me abrumo que fuera tan positiva repentinamente - Malo hubiera sido diez minutos, seria tremendamente vergonzoso perder tan rápido- lo mire mal.

- Cállate Benson y empecemos ya...quiero acabar con esto.

- Estas ansiosa ¿eh?- me empezaba a sacar de quicio su prepotencia - recuerda que no importa que el que gane siga el beso, perderá el que lo haya empezado.- me daba la impresión de que Freddie quería a la fuerza un beso.

- ¿Y si ninguno pierde?- eso sería genial. No obtendría beso, aunque por una parte lo estaba deseando, pero quedaría en evidencia ante el patán de Fredward Benson.

- Vas a perder - aseguro y yo arrugue el entrecejo.

Tomo su celular e hizo unas cosas con él, luego lo dejo en medio y a un costado de nosotros en seguida supe que puso una especie de cronometro para marcar los minutos. Me tomo desprevenida que en un segundo ya estuviera pegado a mi frente y sonriendo para sí mismo.

- ¿Nerviosa?- pregunto.

- Ni un poco- le lance una mirada displicente.

Estaba en el mismísimo infierno, quemándome. Freddie fingió acomodarse un poco en su sitio, lo que provoco que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Empecé a contar el primer minuto para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su suave piel, sus ojos cerrados y a la espera, sus labios ligeramente sonrosados, sus pómulos marcados, su cabello castaño. Pero fracase al segundo minuto cuando suspiro, mandándome una ola de aliento fresco y delicioso hacia mis labios. Era como si lo hiciera apropósito, lo vi abrir ligeramente sus ojos y sonreír torcidamente. Esa imagen me pareció muy sexy. Me mordí el labio inferior muy fuerte que pensé que sangraría, pero vi que la sonrisa de Freddie había desaparecido. Me confundía mucho, me hacía preguntar que rondaba por esa cabeza suya.

-N-no hagas eso- susurro tan bajito que no estoy segura si enserio lo dijo o fue mi imaginación.

No conteste, solo deje de morder mi labio. Y cometí el error de ver los suyos, ligeramente abiertos. Inconscientemente me acerque más y note como Freddie se tensaba pero se acercaba más a mí, provocándome. Nuestras narices estaban tocándose completamente. Me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, inhale aire, aire con aroma a Freddie, olía a café, menta y chocolate. Daban ganas de morderlo. Solté el aire lenta y temblorosamente. Freddie parpadeo un poco abrumado.

Ahora, estando en este estado incómodo con Freddie, con su aroma, con su belleza, con su cuerpo y todo su ser cerca de mi me sentía desfallecer, Fredward Benson, mi amor secreto, el mío y el de muchas otras, estaba aquí, insistiendo en cumplir una apuesta que cualquiera que estuviera profundamente enamorada de él haría sin chistar. Pero yo era tan cobarde y diferente que no quería estar cinco sagrados y dichosos minutos cerca de él, pero también cinco minutos en los que estaría torturada hasta los límites. Cinco minutos resistiendo la tentación de no rozar sus labios y fundirme en un beso con él y cinco minutos en los que me daría cuenta de que estaba total, incondicional e irracionalmente enamorada de él. _Al diablo con la apuesta, vamos Sam, tú quieres besarlo…Y si pierdes nada puede ir mal, porque estarías más cerca de él. Todo está a tu favor_. Tal vez mi vocecilla tenía algo de razón. Me acerque un poco más y la sensación que experimente fue exquisita, roce sus suaves y a la vez rasposos labios. Pero Freddie no se movía así que decidí pegarme más a él dándole un beso más real. Y fue en ese mismo segundo que Freddie me beso con impaciencia, casi con rudeza, pero a pesar de todo sentí dulzura, me tomo con sus manos el rostro y profundizo el tan ansiado beso. No me había dado cuenta de que había chocado con la pared ni que el celular de Freddie estaba sonando marcando que los cinco minutos habían acabado hasta que nuestros labios tomaron un ritmo más lento. Estaba respirando dificultosamente y Freddie seguía besando mis labios y mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior. _¡¿Es que no sabía lo que le hacía a mi corazón? _Estaba segura que iba a desmayarme. Empezaba a ver luces blancas y borrosas cuando Freddie hablo rompiendo casi el mágico momento, _casi._

-No sabes cuánto te he esperado- susurro con voz ronca.

No pude decir nada, seguía luchando por recobrar aire.

-¿Esto fue un tipo de plan?- le pregunte demasiado curiosa.

-mmm…algo así,

Nos quedamos un rato viéndonos a los ojos, expresando cosas que no se podían decir con palabras. Pude saber que él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Tenía la impresión de que había sido mucho tiempo el que me había esperado. Por la forma tan insistente en la que me beso.

-Gané...- dijo como convenciéndose a sí mismo- Gane- aseguro.

-Maldición- masculle. Creía que eso ya no importaba aquí. Todo estaba aclarado. Pero me equivoque.

-Y bien amo…sus deseos son mis órdenes- dije traviesa. Después de todo no creía que me pusiera a lavar su ropa o a hacer sus tareas.

Rio musicalmente- Esclava...te ordeno que me beses- respondió después de un rato de fingir meditarlo.

Lo obedecí uniendo mis labios a los suyos

-Dame otro beso- hizo un puchero. Me pareció la imagen de un niño pequeño pidiendo otro dulce.

Uní nuestros labios de nuevo, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y dándole un beso más profundo.

-Otro-pidió y yo reí. Me iba a divertir mucho ser su esclava.

-¿Algo más amo?... ¿Un café?- pregunte divertida, _No te atrevas a pedirlo._

-Mira, el café no estaría nada mal, pero quiero otra cosa- susurro cerca de mis labios, aturdiéndome de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se mi novia- ordeno. No me quedaba de otra, reí internamente.

-Seré tu novia… ¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta siempre- me volvió a besar. Y pensar que antes parecía un gatito asustado por lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando se alejó de mi se levantó y me ofreció su mano, la tome gustosa.

Y así tomados de la mano, salí con mi guapo novio de la biblioteca.

-Por cierto…me ayudaras con mi tarea de cálculo- comento como quien no quiere la cosa

-No soy buena en matemáticas- le dije

-Lo sé, solo era una excusa para que tengas que ir muy seguido a mi casa, _esclava._

Muy bien. Él nunca cambiará. Pero así me gustaba él, y ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado está historia, al igual que a mi, muchas gracias por leer y si quieren dejen review para saber si les gusto :)**

**PD: Agradezco otra vez a Sophamely Whitlock por haberme dejado adaptar su historia :D**


End file.
